


It started with the Pocky.

by ScribblyTrickster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I like it, Lemon, M/M, Normally I don't like Eren being top but eh, Smut, whatever you wanna call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblyTrickster/pseuds/ScribblyTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi ‘tched’ all up in tha brat n' rolled his wild lil' fuckin eyes, returnin his wild lil' freakadelic gaze back ta his book. Da single sound of disapprobation dat came from Levi dat Eren had come ta know n' don't give a fuck bout made his wild lil' freakadelic gaze remove from tha book ta look up at Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It started with the Pocky.

Levi sat on the living chair, opposite from Eren, who, much to his distaste was getting the crumbs from the damned pocky sticks over his lap, soiling his white Scouting Legion uniform. The 59th Expedition was being planned; Erwin was busy fixing out the final kinks in the plan and had insisted that Levi left him alone with himself so he could work without the stern glare of Levi that he had gotten used to.

So, it left Levi with rare spare time, he could’ve used it to train more, clean or to beat up Eren but he hadn’t the desire to do either. So he had carefully selected one of his books to read while he kept an eye on the brat, who was surely making a mess of his damned, clean, white uniform. 

Sure, he had always been hypocritical, especially when it came with keeping things clean but it seemed like Eren didn’t care if he got crumbs on himself. The green book that was resting on his lap, being held up by Eren’s left hand as the other stirred in the packet of pocky sticks as the one he had in his mouth slowly disappeared as he chewed.

Levi ‘tched’ at the brat and rolled his eyes, returning his gaze back to his book. The single sound of disapprobation that came from Levi that Eren had come to know and hate made his gaze remove from the book to look up at Levi.

“You got a problem there Heichou?” Eren puts the end of the pocky stick in his mouth; a perplexed look came over his features. Eren didn’t get a reply, well, he got an ‘hmph’ and what would be classed as a (normal for Levi) death glare towards the brown-haired soldier. 

“You’re making a mess brat.” Levi stated firmly after Eren had returned his gaze back to his book and eaten four and a half more pocky sticks. Not once did Levi’s grim eyes flick up to him, he had to stop himself from huffing and rolling his eyes at Levi. He reframed from eating the rest of the half eaten pocky stick and put his book on the side table, next to the couch he had been sitting on.

He placed himself on Levi’s lap, forcing the pocky stick into his mouth. Levi-naturally tried to swat Eren away but he used his weight and height to keep Levi in place, his lips clasping around the other end of the pocky stick and starting to chew on it, slowly inching his lips closer to Levi’s, as the pocky stick ended, their lips clashed and Levi tried to jerk his head back as he growled towards Eren.

Eren ignored it and pressed him deeper into the living chair and allowed Levi to start to take off the soiled shirt that belonged to Eren, however Levi couldn’t pull the shirt any further down than Eren’s elbows because he had tucked his elbows into his sides to have the sleeves of the damned thing stuck in a death-like grip.

“Don’t be a smug little brat.” Levi growled, trying again with the same result. He snarled and pushed Eren flat on the ground, yanking off the remaining of Eren’s uniform without him being able to do anything. Eren’s legs came firmly around Levi’s hips, a huge smirk present on Eren’s lips. “…What?”

Eren swung his weight to one side, flipping the pair over, Eren yanking Levi’s uniform off, just as Levi did to him. His fingers came around Levi’s wrist, easily holding the left wrist behind his back, pushing the wrist higher up Levi’s back to the point where it put an unpleasant pressure on Levi’s shoulder, forcing the shoulder into the ground and resulting in Levi feeling more weight pressed against him than what was actually there. Levi tried to kick Eren to get on top, and Eren chuckled.

“Not happening today Levi.” Eren’s other hand went straight to Levi’s hair, yanking it back. Levi now relying on Eren holding him up and the one hand he had free in order to balance on his knees.

“You’re an ass.” Levi growled, still desperately struggling to get out of Eren’s grip and he wouldn’t lie, it was hard to and he didn’t manage to succeed. He let out a low hiss when Eren moved his wrist higher up his back so Eren could hold both Levi’s hair and wrist with the same hand. Moving his now free hand to Levi’s ass, Eren slipped the tip of his index finger into him, making Levi claw the floor and hiss. “No way I’m bottom-ing you fuckiN-”

Eren had hooked his finger inside Levi, teasing slowly sliding the digit in further as he did. Levi barked a string of insults at Eren which surely changed to yelps as Eren added another finger to the teasing one. Levi’s clawing on the floor had now become auditable, just as his soft gasps did. Eren enjoyed Levi becoming worked up over the little movements he would make with his fingers.

“Just fuck already.” Levi snapped under Eren, Levi straining under Eren to get some sort of movement that was more than the little twitches he was getting at the moment.

“Beg.”

“Fuck no…” He huffed; Eren removed his two fingers and slammed himself into Levi, the feeling of relief soon flooded over Levi as he waited for Eren to move, and when it became apparent that the fucking bastard wasn’t going to move, Levi tried to flip him over, resulting in a sharp tug to his hair and his wrist moving further up his head, making him even more uncomfortable. Eren smirked down at Levi who let out less than manly yelp. He tried to look towards the titan-shifter from the corner of his eye to see the same shit-eating smirk plastered on his face.

“C’mon Levi, I’m not doing any of the work, so please yourself.” Eren purred down at him as Eren shifted, slightly standing over Levi. He knew that if Levi wanted to relieve himself he would need to work himself up and down his length.

“T-Tch... you’re a f-fucking brat.” Levi insulted again. He wouldn’t stand for it any longer and smashed into Levi, jerking back on Levi’s hair again, making the corporal yelp out. Eren smashed his head back down to the floor and pinned him there.

Eren rolled his hips into Levi, his hand still not moving from Levi’s hair and wrist, he enjoyed the mewls from the serious corporal which consisted of words such as ‘Fuck’ or ‘God’ with the occasional ‘Fucking brat’. Levi moved his free hand to his cock and dancing it over the extremely hard and twitching member.

Levi’s moans grew louder, Eren started to pant along with him and slowly he started to help Levi with his own cock as he pounded into Levi. And that’s when it happened. The door opened and revealed a very surprised Hanji. Luckily for the groaning pair, she decided it would be best to slowly exit the room, locking the door behind her. Levi growled as he could hear Hanji burst into laughter behind the door and walk off.

Levi started to move his hand faster up and down his cock, now eager to finish and stop Hanji from telling anyone and Eren had the same idea. Levi felt his stomach twist into a knot and the floorboards start to take their toll on his cheek. His toes scrunched and his grip on his cock tightened as the white seed shot onto the floorboards and Eren’s hips clashed hard against Levi as he felt the results on Eren’s climax inside of him. Eren finally relieved Levi of the pressure on his shoulder, removing himself from Levi, putting another pocky stick in his mouth, a pleased smirk forming on his lips.

“Again with the mother fucking pocky sticks you brat?!”

“I suggest you go get Hanji before she tells everyone you make a very submissive bottom.”

And with that, Levi quickly started to put his uniform back on and rush out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to thank my friends Arne and Jennifer for mAKING ME STAY UP SO FUCKING LATE SO I'M IN THE MOOD TO WRITE PORN, HONEST GOOD FOR HEART THANKS SHOUT OUT TO THE FUCKING PIECES OF SHIT BITCHES THAT I LOVE.  
> AND ANOTHER SHOUT OUT TO ME  
> Because this is my first SnK fanfic and it happens to be a smut.  
> Well fucking done me.  
> That is all.


End file.
